Generally speaking, a digital broadcasting receiver terminal can acquire information about a presently-receivable broadcasting station from digital broadcasting signal, and store the acquired information within the terminal. Digital broadcasting receiver terminals as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications No. 2003-152578 and No. 2001-285101, for example, are provided beforehand with information about all the stations and store them. These digital broadcasting receiver terminals disclosed in the above two Publications are used for describing a conventional receiver terminal, which is made with reference to FIG. 14 and FIG. 15.
The terminology, information about broadcasting station, used here includes, for example, information for station selection (physical channel, ID for specifying a station, area code, etc.), service information (structure of services, name of the services, logo data, etc.), program information (program name, video/audio indication, etc.).
Digital receiver terminal 100 shown in FIG. 14 can acquire information about receivable station from the digital broadcasting signal, and store it within itself. The structure of a conventional digital broadcasting receiver terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-152578 is used to describe digital broadcasting receiver terminal 100. In FIG. 14, digital receiver terminal 100 includes digital broadcasting receiving section 101, control section 102, video display section 104, audio output section 105, input section 106 and station information memory 107.
Digital broadcasting receiver terminal 100 carries out a channel scanning for investigating a station which can be received at the present moment. Digital broadcasting signal about a station then received is delivered to digital broadcasting receiving section 101. Digital broadcasting receiving section 101 demodulates the digital broadcasting signal received from the station, corrects error, and transport-decodes it. Information about the station is extracted from the transport-decoded information, and delivered via control section 102 to station information memory 107 to be stored in there. After the channel scanning is finished, control section 102 reads out a station selection information from among the information about station stored in station information memory 107, and controls digital broadcasting receiving section 101. Digital broadcasting receiving section 101 under the control of control section 102 selects a desired station. It demodulates, error-corrects and transport-decodes the selected station, and makes decoding with video and audio. The decoded video signal is displayed on video display section 104, while the decoded audio signal is outputted through audio output section 105; thus the broadcasting is made available to an audience. Control section 102 reads out service information and program information from among the information about station, in order to have them compiled at digital broadcasting receiving section 101 into a program table for display on video output section 104.
When digital broadcasting receiver terminal 100 moved to other place and it turned out impossible to receive broadcasting of a station, it makes a channel scanning once again. If it can not receive the station despite the channel scanning, control section 102 erases information about the station from station information memory 107.
As described in the above, conventional digital broadcasting receiver terminal erases information about a station when it turned out impossible to receive. Therefore, when the same station becomes available again, it has to make a channel scanning once again for acquiring the information about station anew.
FIG. 15 shows the structure of a conventional digital broadcasting receiver terminal as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-285101, which stores the information about all the stations provided beforehand. FIG. 15 is basically identical with FIG. 14, except that FIG. 15 is provided further with location information receiving section 108.
Digital broadcasting receiver terminal 100 selects, on the basis of location information received at location information receiving section 108 and information stored in station information memory 107, only an information about station which is receivable at the present location. Digital broadcasting receiving section 101 under the control of control section 102 selects a station. It demodulates, error-corrects and transport-decodes the station, and makes decoding with video and audio. The decoded video signal is displayed on video display section 104, while the decoded audio signal is outputted through audio output section 105; the broadcasting is thus made available to an audience. In some cases, a location information inputted by an audience via input section 106 is used, in place of that provided by location information receiving section 108.
Among the information about station, the service information can be changed by a station at its free option any time, the program information changes in its nature from time to time every day. Therefore, these types of information can not be stored in memory beforehand. When digital broadcasting receiver terminal 100 moved to other place and it turned out impossible to receive a station, control section 102 erases service information and program information of the station from those stored in station information memory 107.
As described in the above, a conventional digital broadcasting receiver terminal as shown in FIG. 15 erases such types of station information that do not fit for preserving, when receiving of the station turned out to be impossible. Consequently, when the same station becomes receivable again, it is compelled to acquire information about the station once again.